


There Is No Goodbye

by MusicalWheaten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/pseuds/MusicalWheaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This would've been so much easier had you just answered the damn phone. Why couldn't you have just answered your damn phone? Why did you even give me this number if you can't even be bothered to answer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Goodbye

One more beer and he could make the call. The call he didn't want to make. The call she'd probably get mad at him about, before she'd even hear what he had to say. She gave him the emergency number only for emergencies. And he could hear her now.  
  
"Hunter you better be dying," she'd hiss at him.  
  
That beer was gone before he could even process what he was going to say. He considered opening another bottle before dialing the number, it would just be more liquid courage. He decided however he wouldn't, Izzy would probably have killed him if he wound up drunkenly slurring his words on the phone. Izzy deserved better then that.  
  
He took a deep breath before pressing the number he had memorized. He had only called it once since she gave it to him, and that was years ago. They had been divorced for only a few months, and their separate missions at the time brought them to the same place. She gave it to them after they had completed their shared goal, and were granted a few moments to talk.  
  
He waited and he waited for her to answer. She never did. He was greeted by her voicemail. He could almost see her shooting him a glare as he listened to the message  
  
"If you don't know who this is then how did you get this number? And if this is Hunter you better be dying in a ditch," she practically growled in the message.  
  
"Dammit Bobbi," he sighed into the phone.  
  
"This would've been so much easier had you just answered the damn phone. Why couldn't you have just answered your damn phone? Why did you even give me this number if you can't even be bothered to answer," he stopped to take another breath. Trying so hard to form words and figure out how he should tell her.  
  
"Bobbi. It's about Izzy. And I don't know how to even tell you. You were her friend longer then I was. God dammit Bobbi, I just wish you would've answered your phone. Izzy, she's gone. A car crash, Idaho was driving. I was sitting with her in the backseat with her. She told me she didn't want to die. I failed her Bobbi. I failed Izzy. She's dead and I failed her," his voice was cracking.  
  
"Just please call me as soon as you get this message, if you need someone to talk to that is," he hung up. He knew the tears were coming, and the last thing he needed was his ex-wife to hear him crying over the phone. He dropped his phone onto the table and made his way to the fridge for another beer, liquid distraction was the only thing to help now.  
  
 _Later_  
All Bobbi wanted was to take a shower, she always felt so dirty leaving Hydra after a day of working undercover. She went to grab fresh underwear, her fingers hitting the emergency phone she had kept hidden under her underwear. She hadn't turned it on in a few days, and the only people that had its number were Izzy and Hunter. Grabbing the flip phone and turning it on. The phone lit up and she was greeted by a flashing missed voicemail notification. 


End file.
